Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a shoe customization system and a method of using a shoe customization system.
Multiple systems for varying the size and shape of platens used to print designs on articles of clothing have been proposed. Jennings (U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,638) discloses a method and apparatus for silk screen printing the tops and fronts of completed painter's caps. The apparatus includes: a platen sized and shaped to receive T-shirt fronts; a platen sized and shaped to receive T-shirt sleeves; a platen sized and shaped to receive the tops of painter's caps; and a platen sized and shaped to receive the fronts of painter's caps. While Jennings discloses platens sized and shaped to receive various articles of clothing, these platens are not sized and shaped to receive assembled shoes. Similarly, the platens are not sized and shaped to receive multiple articles of clothing on a single platen. Thus, a drawback to the proposed system of Jennings is that a single platen cannot be used for printing two articles of clothing at the same time. Furthermore, the size of the platens proposed by Jennings cannot be adjusted.
Olsen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,832) discloses a method and apparatus for coating a fabric upper of an unassembled shoe with cement. The apparatus includes two rectangular platens hinged together. The platens are used to coat an upper of an unassembled shoe with cement. A drawback to the apparatus proposed by Olsen is that it does not include a platen sized and shaped to receive a pair of shoes. Furthermore, the size of the platens proposed by Olsen cannot be adjusted.
Systems for decorating the bottoms of assembled shoes have been proposed. Mussells (U.S. Pat. No. 224,030) discloses a shank channeling, creasing, and coloring machine. The machine includes four shoe-supports, which hold assembled shoes as they are creased, colored, or stamped. The shoe-supports are attached to the plate by pins and so that they may be readily replaced with shoe-supports having other shapes or sizes. A drawback to the system proposed by Mussells is that the shoe-supports are not sized and shaped to individually receive a pair of assembled shoes. Furthermore, size of the shoe-supports is not adjustable.